The Guided Tour
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Hermione has wanted to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since she'd read about it while attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. While vacationing with her parents in Scotland, she decides to contact the Headmistress for an opportunity to visit the grounds. Surprisingly, both women have more in common than they realized.


**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Also, when I read or write a romantic interaction between these two wonderful ladies, I envision a Maggie Smith from her film "The Millionaires". As a witch aged 79 she should look like she is in her 40's so that is how I approach the pairing. This story is non-cannon and I am not sure that their personalities will be 100% cannon either. Should be fun.**

~*~The Guided Tour~*~

It was shaping up to be an incredibly boring summer for the brown eyed 24 year old. Honestly, when she stopped to think about it, she cringed at how pitiful that sounded. She had taken off two months from her job at the Ministry and decided to visit her parents who had chosen to vacation in Scotland of all places! Might as well. She had been meaning to visit the school, Hogwarts, since she had read so much about it during her History class at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She even read the book "Hogwarts: A History" when it hadn't even been assigned.

While she was British by birth, her parents believed that traveling abroad for her studies would give the young woman an edge in addition to grasping another language altogether would also add value to her resume. Her parents had raised her to have an impeccably impressive resume and as a result, she was the Head of Magical Artifacts for the Ministry straight out of school. The youngest to ever hold the position.

Deciding to take her summer by the horns, Hermione set out to write to the school Headmistress and request permission to visit and hopefully a tour. She wasn't holding her breath, but it was worth a try.

She was surprised to receive a response by the time lunch came around, but rather than an invitation to the grounds, she received an inquiry resembling a mixture between an interview and date proposal. Perplexed, she re-read the note.

The green inked note read:

_Mademoiselle Granger-_

_I have heard a great deal about you from both your esteemed Headmistress and the Minister and I lament that we have never had the pleasure of meeting. I wondered if you would humor me by perhaps meeting with me tomorrow and first answering a few questions before I grant you passage to visit the school. It is partially a measure of safety put in place after the war as much as a desire to satisfy my curiosity. _

_If you are agreeable to the conditions I have presented, please respond when you are able and I hope to see you at the Three Broomsticks at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow._

_Respectfully and intrigued,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Taking a quill and scroll she quickly responded in the affirmative and attached the note to the patiently waiting owl. She set out to pick her outfit hoping that she would not disappoint the Headmistress.

**The following day, Three Broomsticks, 3:55 p.m.**

Minerva McGonagall was intrigued by the young woman she'd be meeting shortly. She had been coming up in conversation throughout the years and all she knew about her was that she was incredibly intelligent, brave, and determined to succeed in anything she set her mind to. Honestly, she sounded like a fellow Gryffindor if Minerva had to bet on the description.

She heard a bell sound announcing the door opening and felt her jaw drop. Looking around the establishment she caught sight of the most expressive brown eyes she had ever seen and the young woman wore a flattering red sweater and leather jacket with black jeans tucked into intense biker boots.

As the young woman made it to the table, Minerva stood and offered her hand in greeting. "Minerva and I take it you are Hermione" said the beautiful green eyed woman before her.

Hermione _knew of_ Minerva McGonagall, but the photos didn't do her justice. Before her was not the thinned lipped, bun wearing disciplinarian she had associated with the numerous titles listed in "Hogwarts: A History". This was apparently the woman, Minerva.

"Yes, I took a ride around the area on my bike and lost track of time as I got caught up with the beautiful scenery. Thankfully, I'm not late. I simply hate being tardy," confessed the young woman embarrassed by her babbling.

"I am glad you accepted my invitation. I hope you don't think it odd. After the war, the school's wards have been tripled and the only way to maintain that level of security is to ensure those that enter are not likely to be a foe." As she said this, Minerva became entranced by the charming smile offered to her by her companion.

"You said you've heard a great deal about me, but I must confess the same about you. Honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you than a thorough examination before being approved for entry." As soon as Hermione said this, she blanched at how much innuendo was present in her sentence and turned away to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks and neck.

"What a wonderful establishment!" boasted Hermione in an attempt to draw attention away from herself. Finally feeling the warmth on her face disappear, she turned back to the Headmistress to begin the interview. "What questions did you wish me to answer, Headmistress?"

"Please call me Minerva. Headmistress somehow sound unnatural when you say it…" Minerva said surprising herself as well as Hermione. She tried to continue with her questions.

"Firstly, I suppose the most relevant question is to know what you hope to accomplish during your visit to the school? What do you wish to see?" said Minerva almost hoping that Hermione's answer would cause her to withhold the invitation. The draw that the young woman was having on Minerva was causing her to become flustered and Minerva was unaccustomed to the feeling. She was not sure what it all meant exactly.

"While at school I acquired the well-known textbook that describes your hallowed school and while the read was wonderful and enthralling, I wanted to see the real thing for myself." Sensing that she was being tested and wanting to be seen as worthy by Minerva she continued, "I can only give you my word that I have no other ulterior motives and that if you would like to assign someone to accompany me should you grant me passage, that I would not protest." Hermione finished as she took a swig of her Firewhisky.

Regardless what Minerva hoped would have been the outcome of Hermione's response, she was astounded by the confidence demonstrated as she answered, almost fearless in the face of possible rejection. "Gryffindor, indeed" whispered the Headmistress to herself, although Hermione smirked having heard her.

Once on the grounds, Minerva turned to Hermione with an arched brow and a question upon her lips as if to say, "Your show".

"The Library, please" said Hermione in an awe filled voice which completely dismantled Minerva's attempt at haughtiness. Instead a feeling of comradery filled the Headmistress as she would have requested to see the same place first. Taking the young witch's hand she apparatedthem to the library.

Minerva had to excuse herself to attend to a manner regarding a flooding in the kitchen's, but when she returned she found Hermione curled up with a book oblivious to the world around her. Minerva smiled to herself.

"Ahem," the Headmistress said trying to announce her presence to the young woman without frightening her. "Would you care for some dinner, Hermione? Here or back at the pub?" asked the Headmistress.

Hermione rose and placed the book back in its place before coming to stand next to Minerva. "Here would be wonderful, Minerva," the young woman went to walk out of the library and as she passed the Headmistress their hands touched causing both women to gasp at the unexpected contact.

They ate in Minerva's seating area for guests and they spent their meal exchanging secret glances while the other was taking a bite of food and attempting to learn about each other's interests.

"What are your plans for the future, Hermione?" asked the green-eyed woman.

"I hope one day to start a family, however, I would like to finish my second mastery in Charms. I actually finished submitting my application to Professor Flitwick a few weeks ago," waiting only a second Hermione added, "I didn't ask to come here to enquire about that or anything regarding the matter. I spoke truth when I said I just really wanted to visit this magical place".

Minerva understood what Hermione was trying to say and calmly patted her hand while reassuring the young woman, "Don't' fret- I know. Though I am sure Professor Flitwick is merely researching the details necessary before sending out your acceptance".

"Minerva?" Hermione tentatively and briefly touched the other woman's hand as she spoke the next words, "It has been a most enjoyable afternoon and while I must bid you adieu, your company has been the most magical component of all." With that, the young woman made to stand and hoped that her confessions hadn't ruined their lovely afternoon.

"I am happy that our paths crossed as well, Hermione," responded the other woman unsure if she should make her own confession. "May I drop you off at your hotel? You needn't worry about your trip back, just tell me of a nearby locale and I can find my way," offered Minerva and with that they disappeared to their destination.

They had arrived in an alley for a local restaurant and Hermione invited Minerva for a coffee hoping their time together could be extended. Minerva seemed enthused with the idea, though she tried valiantly to hide her excitement. When the time came to make their way to Hermione's hotel, Hermione surprised Minerva by slowly wrapping her arms around the woman while nonchalantly saying, "I'll drive this time".

They didn't separate once they arrived and the effects of their travels wore off. In fact, Hermione felt soft lips caress her cheek and a soft voice whisper, "Was I reading you correctly, Hermione?"

Her husky voice betrayed her as she responded with a smirk, "100 points to Gryffindor…"

Taking Minerva's hand, she slowly led her into her suite for her visit and they resumed their kissing and tight embrace as hands explored each other's body over their clothing.

Both women seemed entranced by what they were doing. Neither had ever been amorous with someone on a whim and this didn't feel like a whim. Both women wanted to ensure the other knew how special this was to them.

Stopping their passionate embrace, both women spoke at the same time. Taking in their hazardously unbuttoned clothing they chuckled and walked toward the couch.

Hermione spoke first, "Minerva, today has indeed been to most amazing day of my life and it has mainly been because I met you." "You are simply put- amazing."

Minerva for her part was having difficulty speaking. The woman she had heard so much about over the years had exceeded her expectations by leaps and bounds and her charm alone had Minerva dazed and enraptured. "I feel the same way, my dear."

At the term of endearment, Hermione kissed Minerva's palm and waited for the other witch to continue.

"I need you to know that as much as I want you right now that I don't want this to be a one-time fumble. If that is what you were hoping for, I will sadly disappoint you and should probably go. If however, you would like to see me again as much as I want to see you, then I am yours."

It was incredibly risky to confess how much she had become enamored with her guest, but Minerva was a Gryffindor after all, and she was willing to risk her heart if the prize was the gorgeous woman before her.

"I was going to express the same thing to you Minerva. As I mentioned, I didn't come with an ulterior motive, however I have left having gotten a lot more out of the visit than I bargained for," she finished with a smile.

They stood and Hermione was swept off her feet by a very aroused Minerva McGonagall. Gently she was laid on the four poster bed as Minerva joined her.

The continued to help the other remove their clothing until they were left in their under garments. Gazing at the other person was proving only to arouse them further and almost as if they were communicating through telepathy, they reached for the other simultaneously.

Minerva's lips grazed Hermione's shoulder as her own hands shyly sought out Minerva's nipples over her lace bra.

They took their time with exploring every expanse of skin as if wanting to memorize every reaction for later use. Hermione's back was extremely sensitive and Minerva took advantage of caressing the length of her until the woman beneath her was practically delirious. Hermione has her revenge once she discovered how much Minerva enjoyed attention to her thighs and hips.

After almost an hour or foreplay, either woman wanted to cry with how connected they felt with the other. Their knickers were banished and finally Hermione went to straddle her lover. The moan emitted by them both was an aphrodisiac in itself.

Minerva made her way down Hermione's body while dropping kisses in her wake until she reached her destination. She could see the evidence of Hermione's arousal and she was dizzy with sensual scent of her partner. Running her nails softly along Hermione's thighs she spread them to give her better access to pleasure her. Slowly she licked the length of her and then began a slow assault on the tip of her pronounced nub. As she pleasured Hermione she had own hand rubbing her wet folds.

Both their hips rocking to the sensations they were feeling, Minerva could feel Hermione's body convulse as her orgasm was coming. However, the young woman slid from under her, rolled her over and after taking hold of the other woman's arms and placing them over her head growled, "My turn."

Spreading her lover's legs she slowly entered her with two fingers and pumped her all the while gauging Minerva's pants and moans for direction. She was driving her crazy by slowing down her pace, removing her fingers to rub her clit and repeating the cycle though Minerva didn't know the pattern she had in mind.

As Minerva felt her muscles slowly begin to spasm, Hermione took her hand and guided it between them. Looking deeply into each other's eye, Hermione said, "Together".

Their grinding and pumping increased and decreased in an attempt to make their pleasure last until both witches felt the delicious warmth spread from their center and engulf them. Pure oblivion followed as Hermione collapsed on top of Minerva.

~*~4:30 a.m.~*~

Minerva McGonagall woke with a start and smiled to herself at the image before her. Hair spayed everywhere, breasts proudly on display for her appreciation lay a slumbering beauty.

Wanting not to disturb Hermione, Minerva carefully inched off the bed, gathered her clothes and once dressed was gone in a pop.

~*~5:00 a.m.~*~

Light escaping through the drapes caused Hermione to abandon the loveliest of dreams. Reaching for the warmth that she expected to be there, but only finding a cold void and an odd soft patch, she opened her eyes with a start to find her bed covered in rose pedals, room filled with heart shaped balloons and a dressed Minerva entering with a bouquet of roses in hand and tray floating behind her.

"My word, Minerva," Hermione whispered with tears spilling from her eyes. She had been filled with fear at the brief possibility that Minerva had lied last night, but upon realizing that was not the case she was immobilized by emotion,

"I hope I didn't worry. I tried to ensure that everything was in place before you woke up. I also don't like being tardy, either you see," said her paramour with a smile.

"Thank you, Minerva- this is so sweet, but what is the occasion?" said a most perplexed Hermione not fully understanding what was going on.

"Yesterday was indeed so spectacular that I wanted today to start off just as magically. I must leave for a few hours to school, but wondered if you'd join me for dinner and perhaps a movie. A first official date."

Hermione could only launch into the arms of her green eyed lover and captured lips in a passionate kiss. "As long as you're there- anything," she whispered before resuming their kiss.


End file.
